


Banewood Series

by SinnamonChilds



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anniversary, Baby, F/M, M/M, Malec, Original Character(s), The Big Happy Family We Need, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written Before Canon Child Announced, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonChilds/pseuds/SinnamonChilds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one shots centered around a universe that I wrote a year ago but am just posting on Ao3 now. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I actually wrote this last year, but I'm posting all my works on Ao3 now, so if you want, you can go check those out, too! Enjoy!

Alec couldn't stop moving. He was either drumming his fingers on the dash board, or bouncing his knees, or anything else to get his nerves out. Of course he was nervous. Sitting in a car, driving to the middle of nowhere, no clue where the destination was, and a blindfold over his eyes. For all he know, he could be on his way to be buried deep in the woods.  


"Alec, relax. I love you, darling, but you're starting to give me a headache."  


"Sorry."  


Alec felt Magnus' hand on his and clutched it tighter. Of course he wasn't gonna die. He was just nervous. Today was his and Magnus' anniversary since the day they started dating, ten years ago. It was crazy to think they've been together that long. In the beginning, it was hard knowing that he would die while Magnus would live forever. Magnus had constantly reminded him that he was not trivial and that he would never be with anyone after him. And it pained Alec every time to hear it. It was going to be a lot harder for Magnus. He was the one that had to stay young and live forever. He would have to live forever without the love of his life. Alec had always refused, telling him that he would need to move on after him, meet somebody better, who could spend the rest of eternity with him. But, of course, Magnus never listened. Soon, after they got married, it all changed.  
By some miracle of the Angel, Magnus had found an actual spell that could turn a mortal immortal. Alec never knew how, though. Magnus always told the him that he didn't need to know and that nothing good could come from knowing. This thoroughly confused the shadowhunter, but because he trusted him and knew Magnus would not give in, he decided to drop it. All that mattered to Alec was that he was immortal now. He would live forever with the love of his life at his side.  


At hearing the news, Alec immediately agreed to it. Unfortunately for him, the warlock made him take a few days to think about him, informing him of all the risks and cons of becoming immortal. In the end, Alec decided that, yes, he wanted to do this. He understood that it was going to be hard to watch his friends, parents, sister, parabatai, grow old and die, but Magnus was worth it. Alec loved him with all his heart, and couldn't stand to be apart from him in any way, Magnus the same. Besides, the sparkly warlock would be with him always to help him through it. So, a few months after the wedding, Alec would eventually stay 19 forever. That was 7 years ago.  


Now, Alec sat in their car, wondering where the sparkly warlock was taking him. He had promised Alec that he was taking him somewhere special for a surprise. Where, Alec had no clue. It had to have something to do with today being their anniversary, Alec thought.  


The hum of the car had eventually lulled the shadowhunter to sleep.  


Alec was shaken awake by a very sparkly hand. He yawned, and blinked the sleep from his eyes. Looking up, he saw his husband holding open the passenger door for him. The sun was nearly setting.  


"Come on, darling. We're here."  


Alec finally stood, taking in his surroundings. All he was sure of is that they definitely weren't near Brooklyn anymore. All around them were trees, blocking out the sky. They looked to be in some sort of forest. The only sign of civilization seemed to be the small cottage that was at the end of the make-shift driveway.  


"Magnus, where are we?"  


The warlock laughed, "As I said, it's a surprise. You'll see soon enough!"  


With that, he turned dramatically, strutting towards the cottage, the ground crunching under his steps. Alec sighed, following right behind him.  


When Magnus made it up the steps on the porch, he knocked four times before stepping back. The pair waited patiently until the door was swung open.  


In the doorway stood what looked like a young lady, but Alec knew better. She had dark skin and dark, very curly, unruly hair pulled into a messy bun. Her eyes were a warn light brown color. Her short, petite figure was covered with an old fashioned dress.  


"Magnus! Dear, it's been far too long!"  


She rushed forward and enveloped Magnus in a hug, which was funny being how short she was compared to the taller boy. He laughed in turn, giving her a squeeze.  


"Folandra! How are you?!"  


"I'm doing just fine. Come here, I have to introduce you to someone!"  


Alec yelped in surprise as the warlock grabbed his arm and yanked him over.  


"Folandra, this is my darling husband, Alexander. Sweetie, this is an old warlock friend of mine, Folandra Zedre."  


"Just Alec," he added, blushing, "And it's nice to meet you." He offered her his hand.  


She shook it, beaming back, "Oh, it's nice to finally meet you! Magnus, your words don't do him justice. He just gorgeous."  


Magnus let out a chuckle, grinning, slinging his arm around the blushing boy's shoulders.  


"I know. He's just too perfect."  


She smiled, "Well, don't just stand there, come on in!"  


The pair, plus Folandra, made their way to a very small, but cozy, living room. She sat in an overstuffed chair, and the other two in a matching loveseat.  


"Would either of you like anything to drink?"  


"I would love some tea, actually. What about you, sweetie?"  


Alec smiled politely, "Just some water, please."  


With that, she was off to what the shadowhunter had guessed was a kitchen.  


"Uh, Magnus? Not that I don't mind visiting old friends, but what exactly are we doing here?"  


The warlock simply smiled knowingly, "You'll find out soon enough."  


Folandra came back after that, handing the boys their drinks. After a sip, Magnus spoke up.  


"Now, I think we should get down to business."  


Folandra nodded, "I agree!" She clapped her hands excitedly.  


Alec raised an eyebrow in question. The warlock wore a similar expression, but there was something else there. He was smiling, but it looked a little forced. Was he...nervous?

Now that concerned the younger boy.  


When she made to stand, the older boy turned to him.  


"Cover your eyes!"  


Alec deadpanned, raising an eye brow as if to say 'seriously.'  


"Come on! It's supposed to be a surprise," he whined.  


Alec smirked and rolled his eyes, bringing his hands to his face to cover them.  


He could not see what was going on. But, he heard his husband and his friend whispering loudly to each other. After another minute, he could hear steps bound into the roomand a loud "Surprise!"

Alec opened his eyes and gasped, now wide eyed. The shadowhunter had had no clue as to what the surprise could possibly be, but he had never expected _this_.  


Magnus' arms were up, dramatically presenting Folandra walking back into the room with....a bundle in her arms...  


Upon closer inspection, he could finally see what it was. A baby. It was a baby.  


He looked to be no more than a couple months old. The baby blue blanket he was wrapped in covered most of his pale body. Wisps of black hair could be been on the head of what he guessed could only be a boy. He was sound asleep. And he was beautiful.  


She handed the baby over to Magnus, who took him with the upmost care, rocking him back and forth. He looked up and jerked his head to the side as the say 'get over here, already.'  


Shaken out of his reverie, he stood up, and walked over to where he stood.  


"Magnus...what is..."  


"I know you were talking about how your siblings already have kids, and about us raising one, how you wanted to have one, so I thought..." Magnus finally looked up, and Alec could properly see his face, "Maybe you'd want to give it a go?" He smiled encouragingly at the end.  


Alec was speechless. It was true, they had talked about it a few months before. It was one night after a long day of training in the institute with Iz and Jace's kids, his nieces and nephews. He had never mentioned it to the warlock before because he figured he would never want to raise a kid, or, at least, not anytime soon. But all Alec had in life was his job and his family. He basically raised his siblings since their parents were never in the picture. Now, considering himself an adult, he had been wanting to take that next step. This prompted him to bring the topic up. In the end, Magnus had actually admitted he had in his 800 years always wanted to bring up a child. He thought that maybe he was just saying it to make him happy, but no. He had actually gone out and done it.  


Magnus was starting to get worried. The shadowhunter had not said anything for a full minute. Maybe more.  


"Sweetie?"  


Alec jolted up, brought out of his thoughts. Taking reality of the situation, tears had begun to spring at his eyes.  


Magnus started to panic, taking the tears as a bad sign. He looked down at the floor again.  


"If..if you don't-"  


He was cut off as the shorter boy pressed his lips against the taller boy's, careful to avoid the baby still in the warlock's arms.  


Magnus gasped in surprise. Alec tilted his head, deepening the kiss. The taller boy sighed in contentment. After a few more short embraces they pulled away from each other.  


"Soo....does that mean you liked the surprise?"  


Alec laughed, tears still streaming down his face.  


"Magnus, this....is the best gift you could have ever given me. Thank you."  


"Are you sure? Because if you're not ready it's fine, you don't have to-"  


Alec shut up the taller boy with another kiss, resting his forehead against his after.  


The baby still in his arms began to squirm, so Folandra swooped in and grabbed him so that they could have their hands free.  


Alec instantly enveloped the other boy in an embrace. His arms around his lean torso, face buried in the crook of his neck. Magnus' arms went around his shoulders, holding the shorter boy.  


"I love you so much."  


Magnus smiled, "As I you, darling."  


They let each other go, Alec hastily wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his black sweater.  


They sat back down on the loveseat, and Folandra asked if he wanted to hold him. He simply nodded.  


Having had three younger siblings, Max when he was a lot older, he knew how to handle a baby. He relaxed against the back of the couch, gently rocking the sleeping baby back and forth. He really was beautiful. A question had been nagging at his mind, though.  


"Where did you find him?"  


Folandra looked up, "A mundane women came over with him and just left him on my door step. I'm the high warlock, not an orphanage. Usually I just send them to the warlock orphanage in town, but! Magnus had talked to me about if an occasion as such had arisen, to contact him immediately." she said shrugging.  


Alec nodded, looking back down at him. His head snapped up, noticing something.  


"Wait. You said warlock?"  


"Yes, he is a warlock."  


"But...he has no mark."  


It was true, to anyone, even those in the shadow world, he appeared to be a regular mundane baby boy.  
Magnus smiled. "It is extremely rare, but not impossible, for a warlock to not have a mark, yet. It may come in due time as he grows up."  


He nodded, looking back to the bundle in his arms softly snore as he sleeps.  


"I have to go into town to get some supplies. Do you two need anything?"  


Alec shook his head and Magnus said, "No thank you."  


The warlock knew that was her way of giving them some privacy.  


It was quiet after she left. The two boys were staring at the little being in the shadowhunter's arms. He finally woke up, and he could see his eyes. He gasped. They were bright blue.  


"He looks just like you," Magnus added thoughtfully, and after a long pause, said, "What are we going to name him?"  


Alec bit his lip, "I was thinking.....we could name him after Max. If that is an okay name for you?"  


Magnus smiled sweetly at the shorter boy, "That sounds wonderful. Maxwell Lightwood."  


Alec's eyes widened in shock, "What?! No. We can't give him my last name. I was thinking Bane."  


Magnus raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "We can't name him after me. Bane. It isn't even real. It's made up. Lightwood is a good name."  


"Yeah, but Lightwood is more of a shadowhunter name, and I don't want him to have the same exact name as Max. I'd never want anyone to think we were replacing him." He added that last part quietly.  


The warlock smiled sadly at him, resting a hand on his knee, "Alright. I have an idea. How about....Banewood?"  


"What?"  


"You know? Lightwood. Bane. Put together. Banewood."  


Alec's eyebrows furrowed in thought. Banewood. It had a nice ring to it. And since neither of them had their own reasons for not using their's, he agreed.  


"Alright," he said slowly, "Maxwell Banewood."  


"A new name for a new start."  


"A fresh start, a new life."  


"The three of us."  


"Together."  


They both laughed. Mostly out of pure happiness. And Alec had to admit.  


It was the best anniversary he’s ever had.


	2. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, think about what comes out of your mouth....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this the second one shot from this series. Since I'm no good at having stories with plots, this will be a series of one shots centered around this universe, hence the title.  
> Again, these were written a year ago, and posted on other websites, so my writing may not be the best, and I did not steal them. If you want, you can message me on Wattpad or FF.net to be sure.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)  
> Ah, yes! This chapter we meet two new characters!

My name is Eric. There's not a lot to me. I'm a warlock, though I'm only 54 years old. I see myself as pretty average . And, as any average person, I make mistakes. Like the night I went to that party.....

_Many weeks earlier._

I walked the streets of Brooklyn, trying to find the address of this party. My girlfriend, Alea, or Ali, another young warlock, like me, invited me to go to a party with her. I politely declined, seeing as I needed to pull the night shift at the bar I currently worked at.

But, luck was apparently on my side that night, as my boss had gotten help, and gave me the night off. I decided to surprise Ali, not telling her I was coming after all.

After about 10 minutes, I came across a street of brownstones. One, in particular, that drunken party goers passed out on the steps and base blasting from the inside.

 _Well, this must be it_ , I thought.

I climbed the steps, approaching the buzzer mounted on the wall. While contemplating which to try, a drunken werewolf stumbled out of the door, and I squeezed in before the door shut. A stairway led up to a door, where music could be heard being blasted loud enough for the neighborhood to hear.

Upon opening the door, I was bombarded with many things. The music could be heard more clearly. A huge crowd of people danced and grinded to the beat of a song. Off to the side, there was a make-shift bar set up, made out of doors laying on top of trash cans. A multi-armed, witch, probably, was rapidly taking orders and making drinks. Anything else was hard to see as the lights were off, the only light being the occasional flash of the colorful spotlights circle the large room. All in all, it seemed like a pretty awesome party.

Searching for Ali turned out to be a little less than easy. She was either on the dance floor, at the bar, or in the dark corners currently being used for 'privacy'. I hopefully ruled out the latter. After doing my best to search over the heads of the crowd, there was no sign of her. The bar was also free of anyone but a couple of guys hunched over the bar.

Finally, my eyes scanned over a small group of people chatting away from the dance floor. My stomach dropped. There she was. Her long emerald green hair fell down her back in delicate curls and sapphire blue skin, showing off her warlock marks. She was dressed conservatively in black skinny jeans and a sparkly black and silver tank top, with black pumps. She looked beautiful, as always. But, that's not what made my heart go to my throat.

There, next to her, was another guy. He looked to be about 19, with shaggy, long ebony hair covering most of his face. His clothes were mostly black, as were the runes on his arms, stating the fact that he was a shadowhunter. His arm draped around her shoulders. She turned to him and smiled, replying to something he said. He, in turn, gave my girlfriend a hug, kissing the top of her head. His arm rested around her shoulders. All I could see was red. What in the hell was going on!? Letting my demon possessiveness take over, I made a bee line towards them.

Once in close proximity to them, Ali noticed me. She left the other guy's arms and turned to face me, smiling.

"Eric! What are you doing here? You said you had to work."

"No, I got off. Thought I'd surprise you. Who the hell is that!?" I said, pointing to the culprit.

Noticing the conflict, the black haired guy stepped closer to us. Now up close, even though I was strait, I could notice that he was pretty attractive. He was tall and lean, but still had enough muscle to take down a warlock like him. His eyes were a startlingly deep blue. Now, I hated him even more.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, buddy. Who are you, now?"

"I think I should be asking you the same question! Who are you, and what are you doing kissing my girl!?"

"W-what are you talking about? It's not like tha-"

My fists clenched. I don't know what possessed me to do it. Maybe it was the stress from work, or the way my crappy day turned out. Maybe it was the fact that this guy was a lot more attractive than me, and I was just being jealous. Soon after, my fist collided with the side of his jaw. It was a rather good blow, too, if I do say so myself. He staggered back, raising a hand to cup his jaw.

"ERIC!? What is wrong with you!?!?"

Ali rushed over to him, which infuriated me more. She seemed very protective of this guy. Did she like him? Did she know him before tonight? Has she...'seen' him before? A million questions raced through my head.

Before anything else could be said, a man came between us. My initial thought was, 'Wow. He's sparkly.' This guy looked to be in his late teens, early 20's, I couldn't tell. I instantly recognized him. This was Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, one of the most famous warlocks ever alive. It was impossible to not have heard of him in the downworld. He looked agitated, which was not a good sign, speaking in monotone like this kind of thing happened all the time.

He sighed before speaking. "Okay, what is going on? I don't condone fighting at my parties- Alec!?"

 _Shit_ , I thought. He lives here. After finally noticing the boy I now knew was named Alec, he rushed over to him. Magnus pried Alec's hands from his face, gently touching his bruised chin.

"Magnus, I'm fine, just stop-ow!"

The old warlock turned to me, glaring like daggers.

"I suggest you leave now, before I do something I will regret in the future."

Ali tried to intervene. "Wait-"

My mind had a billion more questions now. It was starting to make my head hurt. So Ali knows him, too? What the hell is going on!?

Alec turned to me. "What the hell was that for?"

"That's for creeping up on my girl!"

He looked bewildered, "What in the Angel's name are you talking about!?"

The three of us began arguing with each other, until- " _STOP!_ "

Me and the other two boys turned wide eyed to Ali, shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Kitchen. Now."

Not wanting to further anger her, we trudged into the kitchen, which was ordinary looking compared to the rest of the party. No one else was in here. After ushering us in, Ali closed the door behind her, and she walked over, leaning against the counter top and released a long sigh. After massaging her temples, she began talking.

"Alright. I think there has been a misunderstanding. Don't talk!" She added when we looked as though we were gonna start talking again.

"Okay. Perhaps...introductions are in order. Guys," Ali said, gesturing to Alec and Magnus, "this is Eric, remember? My _boyfriend_." She put emphasis on the last word. Alec simply looked at me wide eyed, then looked as though a realization hit him. He crossed his arms. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. Magnus raised his eyebrows, looking me over.

"Eric," Ali began, bringing my attention back to her, "This is Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. My _parents_."

My jaw dropped and eyes widened. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Oh, shit. Noticing all eyes on me, I let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh. Ha. Ha. Um, nice to, ah, meet you?"

The two men continued to glare at me. _Well, then. Not the best way to meet the in-laws._

A loud chime sounded through the kitchen.

"Honey, can you go answer the door?" Magnus asked Ali sweetly. After glancing nervously at me, she squeezed my hand reassuringly, turned, and left the room.

An awkward silence ensued. "Soooo, h-"

"Sit down. Now." Alec demanded.

"Just want to have a little chat." Magnus added innocently.

I gulped and sat down.

_Shit._

_Present._

So that was the story of how I met my girlfriend's dads. Yep. Terrifying. But not as bad as the time I met her 3 brothers. But that's a story for another time.....


End file.
